Sacalina
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Não foi o começo ideal. E aquele não poderia ser o fim. BryanxTala, Yaoi.


**T****ítulo: **Sacalina  
**Autora: **Lily Carroll  
**Beta: **Dana Norram  
**Notas:**"Como Tala e Bryan se conheceram" e "O que Bryan fez enquanto Tala estava em coma" são dois enredos que sempre me atraíram, mas que seja por falta de inspiração ou por pura preguiça nunca conseguia passar para o papel (ou a tela do computador). Mas, então, o _Rammstein _finalmente fez seu show aqui no Brasil e, com a cabeça cheia de lança-chamas, fogos de artifício e gestos libidinosos, a história finalmente foi escrita! O título é referência a ilha de Sacalina que por muitos anos foi um campo de trabalhos forçados, onde os detentos (muito deles, presos políticos) eram vítimas de maus tratos, humilhações e condições sub-humanas. Talvez não seja a fic que eu sempre tive em mente quando pensava nesses dois, mas foi legal brincar com ela e espero que vocês gostem de ler. Há menções da primeira e terceira temporada da série e, qualquer dúvida, comentário ou tortas de maçã são bem-vindos. E como de praxe: _It's show time!_

* * *

"_And if I only could,  
__Make a deal with God,  
__And get him to swap our places,  
__Be running up that road,  
__Be running up that hill."  
_**++ Running**** Up That Hill - Placebo++**

'Saia da minha frente' comecei a dizer enquanto empurrava o garoto para uma das poças que se formaram no pátio 'ou vou socar essa sua carinha bonita, seu viadinho'. Quando ele se levantou, molhado e coberto de lama, me deu um murro direto no rosto, para em seguida quebrar meu polegar e o indicador da mão direita.

E foi assim, senhoras e senhores, que conheci Tala Yuri Ivanov, no que acredito ser, a mais dolorosa forma de amor à primeira vista. Claro que na época eu não via as coisas desta forma e só podia pensar em dar o troco pelo olho roxo. Mas anos após ano de chutes, socos, provocações e ofensas imaginativas, sempre que a oportunidade se apresentava, nos tornamos inseparáveis.

Não era apenas a orfandade que nos unia. Para nós, o mundo dos adultos era um campo inimigo e convivíamos naquela droga de abadia com sentimentos de medo e solidão. Além do treinamento e experiências. Era uma abadia, mas em nosso dicionário era sinônimo de inferno.

E houve _Aquele Dia_, quando a moribunda Biovolt agonizava, após a nossa derrota contra os Bladebreakers. Tirando a parte de ser derrotado por aquele grupelho de super-amiguinhos, era ótimo assistir os planos de Boris e Voltaire indo pelo bueiro. Então, eu perguntei para Tala o que diabos iríamos fazer de agora em diante, uma vez que também nossas expectativas para o futuro eram amplas e completamente desoladoras.

'Vamos continuar treinando' ele respondeu.

'E pra quê?'

Tala sorriu, aquele sorriso lupino e cruel. 'Para continuarmos juntos e darmos o troco.'

Eu dei de ombros e o segui, quando os funcionários da BBA chegaram para nos levar, juntamente com o Ian e Spencer, para nossa nova casa. Era toda motivação que eu precisava.

E continuamos a treinar. Mais importante, continuamos juntos.

Tala tinha 16 anos quando falou que me amava. Me lembro que estávamos sozinhos e ele puxou meu rosto contra o seu e beijou meus lábios com força. Juro que podia ouvir seu coração batendo com força contra o peito, quase como se pudesse arrebentar a caixa torácica como na cena do filme _Alien_. Ele estava com medo que eu, sei lá, risse da cara dele, o xingasse ou simplesmente virasse as costas e nunca mais olharíamos um para o outro.

Claro que eu não fiz nada disso. Eu o abracei e deixei que ele se aninhasse contra mim, sentindo seu calor e nos beijamos um pouco mais. Poderia o beijar sempre, agora.

Depois disso as coisas simplesmente seguiram seu curso. E eu sabia que amava aquele ruivo arrogante, sarcástico, com sua pele pálida e olhos azuis. Quando as coisas esquentavam, o chupava sentindo o peso de seus olhos sobre mim. Me excitava saber que ele me assistia enquanto eu o lambia e beijava seu pênis e acariciava suas coxas. Ele gemia baixinho e se retorcia, mas nunca deixava de olhar para mim enquanto eu sentia seu gosto em minha boca.

Assisti em um documentário que lobos e falcões escolhem um único parceiro para toda vida. Para mim, fazia todo o sentido.

Lembrar de tudo isso numa hora dessas é meio que um bálsamo, mas também um puta exercício de masoquismo.

Estou sentado na escada de emergência do hospital agora. As enfermeiras ficam fulas quando faço isso, mas fico aqui assim mesmo. Não gosto de ficar no quarto durante o horário de visitas e ter que aturar aquele papo constrangido ou os olhares de preocupação e condolência das pessoas.

Se eu fosse bem honesto, a verdade é que não gosto de ficar no quarto de forma alguma. Odeio aquela porra toda. Mas Tala está aqui e esse é meu lugar.

Quando acordei (com uma costela fraturada e o pulso deslocado e sorte de não ter batido com a cabeça com força), não precisei que ninguém me dissesse coisa alguma. Meio que eu já sabia, ou sentia, que algo havia acontecido com o lobo.

'Me leva até o quarto dele' eu disse. Ian estava sentado num sofá no canto do quarto e Spencer estava deitado, ainda fora de órbita, na cama ao lado da minha. Uma enfermeira também estava conosco tentando me fazer ficar deitado.

'Ian, _vamos_.' O pequeno não precisava pensar nas alternativas e, ignorando a enfermeira, me ajudou a ficar de pé. Tudo doía e eu xinguei e praguejei enquanto ele me levava pelo corredor.

Não saberia dizer o que eu vi. Sei que estou sendo confuso e vago, mas quando cheguei na enfermaria onde Tala estava, eu meio que o vi e ao mesmo tempo não o vi. Ele estava no leito, em coma, seu rosto parcialmente coberto pelas bandagens. Um tubo com soro preso no braço, além de sondas e outros aparelhos. Havia o som das máquinas ressoando no quarto e eu via seu peito subir e descer sobre os lençóis. Mas era como olhar para uma lembrança, uma alucinação. Não parecia real.

Mas era.

Ian me contou o que aconteceu com Tala, depois que fui jogado para fora do _beystadion_, durante nossa tentativa fracassada de finalmente nos vingarmos de Boris. Os médicos me passaram relatórios e resultados de exames, mas não sabiam quando ele acordaria. Senhor Dickinson lamentava por tudo e disse para não nos preocuparmos com os gastos do hospital e estaria ali para o que precisássemos. Tyson prometeu que as coisas não ficariam assim e Boris e todos aqueles idiotas da Bega, iriam receber o que mereciam.

Os demais bladebreakers vieram e me cumprimentaram quando souberam que eu acordei. Hilary trouxe flores. Fui levado para almoçar e me surpreendi por achar a comida do lugar realmente gostosa e repetir o prato duas vezes. Spencer acordou e no final do horário de visitas todos foram embora, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. Mais tarde a enfermeira trocou minhas bandagens e perguntou se eu queria ver televisão. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ela saiu. Depois foi o servido o jantar, mas não gostei da textura do tal tofu e o deixei no prato.

Tive que esperar quase até as duas da manhã até ter certeza que as enfermeiras não voltariam. Dei uma última olhada em Spencer e Ian, que insistiu em dormir conosco em vez de voltar para o hotel, e sai do quarto devagar. Ainda havia alguns funcionários nos corredores, mas eles me deram pouca atenção e felizmente não havia ninguém com Tala.

Não precisei acender a luz do quarto, já que a iluminação que vinha da rua, pela janela, era mais que o suficiente para caminhar pelo lugar e observar seu ocupante. Havia uma cadeira próxima à cama e me acomodei o melhor possível.

'Oi' cumprimentei 'dessa vez, fizemos uma burrada e tanto, hein, Lobo?' Não esperava que ele respondesse e apoiando meu rosto nos braços, apenas fiquei encarando o atentamente.

Há muitos anos, ainda na abadia, os cientistas e Boris tinham como meta suprimir todo o sentimento em minha mente, em meu coração. Esse era o plano. Eu não deveria ser capaz de sentir qualquer coisa, seja tristeza, piedade, alegria, o que fosse. E houve um tempo que acreditei que isso fosse verdade.

Mas, naquele quarto de hospital, sentado ao lado da cama de Tala, abaixei minha cabeça e um soluço patético escapou de minha garganta. Depois comecei a chorar silenciosamente, sentindo as lágrimas caindo sobre o lençol. E chorei por longo tempo.

* * *

Tala sacudiu o punho murmurando algo e assisti, divertido, enquanto Max e Rei ajudavam Garland a se levantar, a mão sobre o rosto ferido. Por um mísero instante me compadeci dele. Sei o quanto um soco do ruivo pode doer.

'Você sabe,' comentei passando o braço sobre o ombro de meu companheiro 'que poderia simplesmente ter aceitado o pedido de desculpas e ter saído disso de forma, digamos, honrada? De certa forma Garland era como nós. Apenas cumprindo as ordens de Boris.'

'Sei disso, por isso não quebrei os dedos dele.' O ruivo estava sorrindo, como um lobo, quando olhou para mim. Ainda havia algumas bandagens e curativos em seu rosto ou que podiam ser visto pela roupa, mas ele estava bem. E pelo roxo na cara de Garland, também em plena forma.

Havia jovens e adultos ao redor de Tyson e Brooklin, enquanto suas beyblades avançavam e recuavam em meio à cuia improvisada. Parecia que todos que conhecíamos estavam lá. Parecia que o mundo inteiro estava se divertido, em meio às ruínas da Bega. Tudo parecia estar em paz.

Fiz então uma cara de fingida preocupação. 'Bem, e agora, chefe? Boris já era, estamos em segundo lugar do ranking mundial de _beyblade _novamente, opa, espera, não existe mais ranking e vamos ter que recomeçar tudo. Hiwatari nos largou, novamente devo acrescentar, para ficar com o idiota do Kinomya, ficamos dias de molho no hospital para recuperação, e é bom o velho Dickinson pagar mesmo nossas contas, porque ainda tem os gastos do hotel onde o Ian ficou. Mas o que vamos fazer quando voltarmos para casa?'

Isso não pareceu intimidá-lo. Em vez disso ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou lento e ternamente.

'Vamos continuar treinando,' ele disse entre beijos.

'E o que mais?' perguntei enquanto meus lábios tocavam o canto dos seus.

'Vamos continuar juntos.'

E, para mim, aquele soava como um ótimo plano.

**Fim**


End file.
